The Greatest Mistake
by Blaineswimmer2011
Summary: This is a story about Bella getting pregnant and having vampire babies. The Volturi finds out. 1st fanfiction. So please R&R. Rated T just in case.
1. Morning Sickness

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction so bear with me. Please Read and Review. If you come up with any cool ideas that you want me to include in this story please speak up and leave a review of your idea. Please enjoy!!**

* * *

**Morning Sickness **

**BPOV**

Just a week ago Edward and I had the greatest wedding, we are finally married for eternity. I was now offically his wife. I like the sound of that. For the first time on my wedding night, Edward and I tryed. We showed each other our love and commitment. We are no longer innocent(A/N they had sex if you havent figured that out). I was truly happy.

When I woke up this morning Edward greeted me. "Good Morning, Love. How did you sleep?" But before I could answer I felt this nasty taste in my mouth and I ran to the bathroom. When I was finished, Edward handed me a glass of water that I thanked him for.

"Do you feel any better?" Edward asked me. He had his hand around my waste and he carried me back to bed.

"Yeah a little. I think I just have the flu. I should be better by tomorrow." I answered him. I was still tired so I let myself fall back asleep while Edward hummed my lullaby.

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

Unfortunately I didn't get better the next day. A week later and I am still waking up in the morning barfing my guts out. Edward insisted that I have Carlisle check me out. At first I was stubborn about and said that I was fine but Edward dazzled me into agreeing with him. So this morning Edward drove me to the hospital to see Carlisle after I was done vomiting, getting dress, and eating breakfast.

When we entered the waiting room, Edward told me to sit down so he could sign us in. He started talking to the receptionist, who was flirting with him but he didn't seem to notice. After about two minutes he came and sat down next to me.

After ten minutes of waiting for the nurse to come and call my name, she finally did and we followed her. When we reached our destination she pointed to the little room and told us it that Carlisle would be with us shortly and then she walked out. When you could no longer see the nurse, Carlisle came in the room.

"Good Morning Bella and Edward!" Carlisle greeted us. "So Bella, How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well I feel fine now, It just in the morning when I wake up, that I have to puke. I go the whole rest of the day without puking. But then I wake up the next morning and I have to puke again. Its happened every single day this week." I answered Carlisle. He looked just as puzzled as I was.

"Well let me check you out, Bella, so we can find out whats wrong. I hope its nothing serious." Carlisle started checking my ears, eyes, throat, and he used his stethoscope, that was cold against my skin, to check my heart. I took a couple deep breathes as he checked my heart. When he was done, he sighed.

" Bella, you seem to be perfectly healthy. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to do a blood test for further investigation."

That made me tense up. Edward squeezed my waist to relax me the then he whispered in my ear," Don't worry, Love. I'll be right here and I'll distracted." Then he gave me a peck on the lips. Carlisle left the room so he could go get the supplies. I buried my head in Edward's shoulder and he kissed me on the head. We sat there until Carlisle came back with the supplies.

Two minutes later Carlisle walked back into the room and he had the supplies. "Bella, I'm going to need you to relax." Carlisle instructed."It won't hurt. It will feel like a pinch. Just sit like you are and you should be fine." I took a deep breathe and buried my head further in Edward's shoulder and Edward held my hand. I felt a little pinch then I could smell the blood and I felt a little woozy but I managed to ignore it until Carlisle was done.

"It should take about ten minutes to get the test results back." Carlisle informed.

Me and Edward sat in the room enjoying each others breathing until ten minutes later Carlisle walked in with the test results. Carlisle must of been blocking his thoughts because Edward had an annoyed look on his face. I finally couldn't wait any longer for Carlisle to announce the test results so I spoke.

"So what did you found out?" Carlisle took a deep breathe and it made me nervous but I could see in Carlisle's eyes that he was happy about something so it couldn't be too bad. Then he spoke.

"Well Bella, I found out why you have been puking every morning. You are not sick, so you don't need to worry." I was still confused and i was about to interupt him but then he spoke again, "Bella, your pregnant." Carlisle informed. I sat there stunned. I didn't know how to respond but then out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edward smile. It made me smile.

* * *

**Okay so this was my first chapter. I know its kinda short but after all this is my first fanfiction story. but I promise to write a longer 2nd chapter if you leave me some reviews. PLEASE tell me what you think cause I want to kno if I should keep writing or should I start from scratch. Also leave me some ideas that you want me to include in this story. If I get more that 5 reviews then I will post another chapter.**


	2. NOTE TO READERS

**AUTHORS NOTE TO READERS!!!**

**i KNO i JUST STARTED THiS STORY AND i WiLL BE UPDATiNG iT SOON. iM KiNDA BUSY RiGHT NOW CAUSE OF SCHOOL AND FASTPiTCH JUST STARTED SO i GET HOME LATE. SO iLL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP. PLEASE BEAR WiTH ME. THANK TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REViEWED MY FiRST CHAPTER! i HAVE BEEN WRiTiNG CHAPTER 2 BUT ON PAPER SO i CAN iMPROVE iT. WELL iLL UPDATE ASAP! THANKS FOR READING! THiS iS MY FiRST FANFiCTiON SO REViEWS ALWAYS HELP ME TO WRiTE MORE!!**


End file.
